


Shadow in the snow

by jamesraoulsilva



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesraoulsilva/pseuds/jamesraoulsilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something broke in James after M died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow in the snow

"Thank you, miss Moneypenny", I said. I closed the box again, swallowed, and looked in the distance, pretending to stare at London's clock tower. The view couldn't bother me bloody less at this moment though. "You're welcome", Eve said, before she silently turned and left the roof of Mallory's office. I should say M's office. I don't know how long I remained there.

They had read her will today.

When I walked home that evening, a light snow was falling. I was cold, but I had never truly felt warm since that night at Skyfall. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face. I saw  _his_  face. I have been tortured before by my enemies, but only physically. Not like him.  
 _Everybody needs a hobby._  
So what's yours?  
Resurrection.

Sometimes I think it was all a dream... a nightmare, rather. That I am not sure any more what really happened that evening. All I  _do_  know is that I still get my orders from M and I am used as a tool to track down and liquidate people of whom I do not know why they are my enemy.

Yet, that night, something in me died. With her, or with him, I don't know.  
 _She sent you here, knowing you are not ready, that you would most likely die._

_Orphans always make the best recruits.  
_ I am the last rat standing.

When I crossed the junction that lead to my new apartment, I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye. With a pounding heart I unconsciously crouched a little, turning to the direction where I saw it. I stood there for a while, listening, but there was nothing to be heard. Snow smothers all sound.

When I entered my apartment, I threw my jacket in the corner and walked to my liquor closet. There I poured a large glass of Macallan 50, which I emptied in one gulp, and I saw a shadow again. I chose to ignore it and drunk another glass. I already felt the alcohol working taking its effect. I sat down on my couch, with my feet up on the coffee table. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, he stood before me. I shot upwards from my comfortable sitting position. My breath caught, my jaw dropped and I could do nothing but stare at him.

A perfect replica of our first encounter. The beige suit, grey cardigan, expensive Prada blouse and of course the blond hair. He said nothing. He just stood there, looking down at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut. When I reopened them, he was gone. I let out a soft sigh of relief. It must have been the alcohol.

Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder, his voice, next to my ear: "Hello Mr Bond." His breath tickled against my jaw. I closed my eyes.

My nightmare has just begun.

 


End file.
